Uh-Oh!
by reighnstorm90
Summary: Rayne is 22, lives on her own and hates her life... then Kidd and Killer drop in to show her her life could always be worse, or better depends on who u ask. Not a Yaoi, KiddXOC with some Big bro Killer to the rescue. Computer broke on hiatus...
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so here it is the first chapter of my first story on here. Let me know if something doesn't make sense or if something is spelled wrong. Creative criticism is always welcome. This story is for fun, nothing more, nothing less.**** I don't own one piece**** I won't repeat this so hope u read this. OK, I guess I should explain a little about the story, the whole summary and what not, so here goes...**

**Rayne is 22, lives on her own and hates her life... then Kidd and Killer drop in to show her her life could always be worse, or better depends on who u ask. Hope you enjoy... I know I enjoy others reading them...**

* * *

****_OK, so it wasn't the best idea to punch the big moron in the nose... god my hand hurts._

I have a bad habit of getting into trouble, and then making it worse. This time i managed to start a fight with a drug dealer three times my size. _Jeez, Dee was right, I really have to do something about my temper._ The last time I started a fight I was sent to the hospital for a week. But, the guy I beat up was across the hall, he stayed there for three weeks.

Spending my Friday running from a drug lord was not my idea of a fun day, but it was my own fault so I'd have to deal with it. I needed to find a place to hide fairly soon.

I turned another corner and found myself in the center of Atlanta. _Wow, didn't think I had run that far... Oh well I can hide in plain sight here._ I slipped into a group of tourists as the gawked at some skyscraper three blocks down. I saw the moron run by not even looking around to see were I went. _MORON!_

I shake my head as I slink out of the group and head toward the bus stop. _Time to go home I guess._ The bus pulls up and the doors slide open. I get on and toss my money into the funnel as I walk by. I hate the bus, and today was no way different as I sat down next to some black lady dressed like she was going to work.

I looked at the schedule above the driver. _Four stops... hopefully everyone leaves me alone..._

The next stop I watch a sixty year old lady get on with bags of groceries. I know the lady, she lives on my block. as she walks closer I call out, "Mrs. Jefferson! here!" I wave as she starts towards me. as she stands in front of me with a confused look I motion to the seat I'm sitting in and ask, " would you like to sit here?"

She chews her lip in thought and nods so as she stands closer to my right, I slowly easy to the left out of the seat as she sits down.

I notice some younger guys eyeing the older lady, gauging if they can force her to move or not. One of them glances at me and notices that I'm glaring at them. I smirk at him as he flinches, then it started. "Yo, white bitch! You got a problem?"

_Stay quiet... It's not worth it Ray..._ "Yeah, boys who play at being big men. How about you get some respect for your elders?" _Yep... staying quiet was the best option..._

"Honey, you couldn't handle men like us!"

_Oh gawd save me now... OK, time for some imagination..._ "Oh, please. My boyfriends bigger then you in all aspects and you're the ones who couldn't handle me!"

The bus slowed to a stop. "We're gonna find you bitch, and when we do, you're gonna wish you'd have been nicer to us." And then they were gone along with the lady next to Mrs. Jefferson, so I sit down before it disappears, and doze off.

When I wake up Mrs. Jefferson is standing over me and pointing out the window, this is our stop.

* * *

After helping Mrs. Jefferson with her groceries, and being forced to take a twenty for my help, I go home for the night. As I walk into the house and drop my keys on the hook by the door, I glance at the clock. _twelve thirty already? I really need to get a watch._

I bypass the living room and turn left into the kitchen to look for something to eat. As I stand in front of the fridge for what seems like hours I decide on a sandwich and get everything out for it.

After making a couple sandwiches, I put everything back and head into my library. I wake up my computer and access my internet. _One Piece should have a new episode this week._ I find the website that has the best collection and click on the newest and set it to full screen. the opening credits open and the music plays, I zone out till the actual show starts up.

This episode has Trafalgar Law and the cutest Bear I'd ever seen sitting on the benches at the auction house, Luffy and his crew standing on the steps staring at the stage, and my personal favorite, Eustass "Captain" Kidd in all his color blind glory. _I wish he was here for me to pick on. Though he would need Killer to come too, just so nobody dies without cause._

I finish watching the episode, and turn off my computer. Walking back into the kitchen I wash the plate, grab a drink, and head to the bathroom. I take my shower and get dressed, then start my nightly lock down of the house. Front door, windows in all rooms, and back door. _All clear... Time for bed._

Climbing into bed, I think about what it would be to have Kidd and Killer in my home. _I'd feel more secure in my own home. Cause, hello? Nobody would mess with them... and I wouldn't be quite so lonely either. _And with that thought I drift off to sleep, dreaming about a dark ship, with a macabre crew, and a hot tempered captain. All sleeping in there hammocks or beds comfortably.

* * *

_**"your wish shall be granted and you shall have a decision to make when I return."**_

_****__"Whose there? What wish?"_ but there was no answer to my question and I could feel myself rising out of my dark dream.

* * *

Still groggy, I snuggle deeper into the fur of my pillow and try to fall back to sleep. Then I freeze. _I don't have any fur on my bed..._ Snapping my eyes open, I'm confronted with maroon, everywhere. _This is not good... It's not happening._ I lift myself up enough to see beyond the sea of fur to a red head. _No... NoNoNo..._ It was, Eustass "Captain" Kidd was in my bed.

Then his eyes flew open, and I got lost in two beautiful antique gold eyes.

* * *

**OK... review, favorite, follow... just tell me what you think of the first chapter...**

**_I think I see your death in the near future..._**

**Shut up Kidd, nobody wants you murdering the author before the story is over!**

**_So I can kill you after the story? Killer sharpen your blades!_**

**uh-oh, I think I should go explain the situation to Killer, excuse me... 0.0**


	2. getting to know Killer

**Well, I'm back... Did ya miss me?**

**_Of course they didn't, they only read this because I'm in it..._**

**... Well, anyway this is...**

**_ARE YOU IGNORING ME!?_**

**-_- Yes... anyway...**

****boom** ****_Here's the second chapter... That'll teach her to ignore Eustass Kidd!_**

**X.X**

* * *

_Still groggy, I snuggle deeper into the fur of my pillow and try to fall back to sleep. Then I freeze. I don't have any fur on my bed... Snapping my eyes open, I'm confronted with maroon, everywhere. This is not good... It's not happening. I lift myself up enough to see beyond the sea of fur to a red head. No... NoNoNo... It was, Eustass "Captain" Kidd was in my bed._

_Then his eyes flew open, and I got lost in two beautiful antique gold eyes._

"...ing at!?" he snarled.

I shook my head, "Sorry... What?"

"What the hell are you staring at?" he snarls again, glaring at me as I grin back at him.

I see his hand reaching for me and I roll off the side of the bed, unfortunately landing wrong, and hurting my shoulder. I get up still grinning like an idiot and rubbing my shoulder. "You know, it's quite rude to strangle someone before they can answer you. As to your question, I was staring at your eyes, there quite beautiful." I shrug my shoulders as I look down and my grin disappears, I only have a t shirt and underwear on, that's it. _SHIT!_ I start looking around completely missing the shocked blush on Kidd's face. As he recovers from his shock I grab a pair of pj bottoms out of my dresser and slip into them.

I turn around and catch him staring at me, "What?" I glance down to make sure everything is covered. "Is there anything wrong with the clothes?" I realize it's kinda stupid to ask a guy from another world this question as soon as I'm done asking.

"There strange but that's not what I was thinking..." He sits up and shifts to the side of the bed. _Holy lord he's huge and he hasn't even stood up yet, sheesh, he could squish me without thinking about it or trying._

"Soooo... What where you thinking?" I ask hesitantly.

"You're tiny." He states bluntly.

I blink, then blush. "Some of us where not born with the giant gene!" I blurt, feeling very defensive over my body. I glare at the floor. _I wish dad had passed on the height but I got mom's instead. 4'8" and barely 100 pounds wasn't much, but it was mine, and damn him for making it obvious!_

He brushes his hand through his hair as he sighs. "I didn't mean it that way... Where the hell am I by the way?"

"Um... Atlanta, Georgia, United States, on Earth..." I notice his eye twitch as he stares at me, then he stands up. My eyes get huge as his face turns red and he lifts a fist, I don't wait to see what he aims it at as I bolt out of my room.

I run for the living room where I keep my ball bat just in case and slam into a wall that wasn't there before. Shaking my head, I look up... and up... and up some more... _Oh good, the mediator is here...I'm in for a hell of a time if these two are here..._ "Um... Kidd's having some issues... could you calm him down before none of us have a place to stay?" I ask as Killer walks by me.

I stay on the floor for a couple of minutes as the noise dies down from my room. I get up and head for the kitchen, determined to carry on my schedule even with these two here. _Hmmm I bet they'd like an omelet for breakfast..._ and I go to the fridge and get out the things I'd need for it.

As I start cooking, the guys come in and sit at the island behind me. _I can feel them staring at me..._ I reach into the drawer by the stove and grab a remote and press the power button. Two seconds later I have no more speaker system in my kitchen. _Note to self don't surprise two very dangerous pirates with weapons, and buy new speakers for the kitchen._ I blink up at Killer for an explanation. but he just tilts his mask towards me, and stares.

_I can't take it anymore!_ "I'M NOT A FREAK... STOP STARING... IT'S RUDE!" No sooner was it out of my mouth then there was a very sharp blade at my throat, I swallow.

Killer leans in and in a soft voice, "I could kill you without even trying, and you have the nerve to raise your voice to me? I think you need to learn a lesson, about whose superior around here."

" You're in my house, you follow my rules, you have a problem with that then you can go live on the street, and I won't help you figure out how to get back." I say equally quiet as I assert my less then five foot authority.

There was a chuckle behind me that grew into a full chested laugh. We both looked to Kidd. "She's so small, but she talks like she can take us. I take it you know who we are?" I nod "And I assume you have a vague idea of how we got here?" again I nod. "Leave her, Killer. She's caused no harm, and we where being rather rude to our hostess." Killer snorts and leaves the room as I blink at Kidd. _Wasn't her more aggressive in the show? Why's he being so nice, did he steal something?_

"Are you hungry Eustass? I made a big omelet for you." I ask as I set the food in front of him, and follow through the door Killer walked through. As I enter the living room, I see him staring out the window. The floor creaks under my weight and he turns his head the slightest bit to see who it was. "I made breakfast I'll leave it here for you if you're hungry. There's juice, water, coffee or tea to drink, I'd have to make the coffee though. Which would you like?" He shakes his head, "You sure?" and he nods and walks to the coffee table and grabs his plate and motions for me to proceed him to the kitchen.

As I walk in, Kidd is standing at my fidge rummaging through it. I here a sigh behind me and I giggle. "Was there anything particular you wanted Eustass?" As I started talking Kidd tried to back out of the fridge quickly, managing to hit his head and making me giggle again.

"I was looking for something to drink." He glares at Killer as I see his shoulders shaking, and I realize he's laughing and I smile.

Walking to the fridge I look up at Kidd and gently push him back towards his seat. "Juice okay?" as I grab the orange juice from the fridge and turn in time to see them both nod. I go to the cabinet and take down a bowl and three glasses. I take two of the glasses of orange juice to Kidd and Killer, and go to the fridge. I put up the juice and grab the milk, the guys watch me as I make my cereal and put the milk back. as I sit down they still watch me. "Is there something wrong with the food?"

To my surprise it's Killer who answers, "No, just waiting for you to finish." and he takes off his helmet and sets it gently to the side.

I'm gaping and I know it. "You're..."

He looks at me with antique gold eyes the same as Kidd, and grins. _This is gonna be harder then I thought... Those eyes should be outlawed, but that'd be a real shame._ "Yes?"

I swallow, "You look like..." and I glance at Kidd. He has a look of smug amusement. I shut up and focus on eating.

The rest of breakfast was silent.

* * *

_Ugh... I have to go to the grocery store... I should make the guys go with me... One will do. Killer wants to watch the news and read anyway. Man that guy likes to learn._ I glance at Kidd and smile. It'll be nice to go out without worrying about getting mugged or raped... At least by someone I don't know anyways, even though I don't think Kidd or Killer are into that sort of thing.

"Kidd, we need to go before they close. Killer if anyone comes by asking for me please don't hurt them." I say with a pleading look.

"Fine, go, you're bugging me."he says as he sinks lower into the chair with one of my books.

"Okay, we'll be back." I grab Kidd and walk outside, locking the door behind me and grab Kidd's coat sleeve as we walk down the street toward the store. "Please behave yourself Kidd. I don't need attention on me." I say as we enter the store. "Just stay with me and don't talk to people, They tend to have attitudes so just ignore them, please?" I stop and look at him until he nods to me and waits while I grab a cart. "Okay, lets get our stuff and get out of here."

* * *

_**I think mine and Kidd's personality was**_** switched.**

**Really, Killer? I was always told the silent ones were the more temperamental.**

**_Are you saying the blond bitch is more aggressive then me!?_**

**Yes I am...**

_**I aught to fucking kill you...**_

**Sorry... just explaining how I see it, and I can't make you too aggressive or you'll never be nice enough for my pairing. This chapter was mostly Killer, I'll have more Kidd in the next chapter. Really surprised that I still have control of the characters, they usually get away from me. -.- Oh well, It means the character is well developed when they create the story with little help from the author. Anyway please send me reviews I'd love to know what you think. Reviews help me tweak what I need to tie my story together better. Thank you for reading, should have another story update soon. Stay tuned. XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK... back for chapter three. First special thanks for the reviews I received, anime-queen-4ever and Hunter-Eve-Storm. Thank you so much. I thank everyone who has read my story so far, I was so surprised to see how many had read my story. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. XD**

**_Would you shut up already they want to read the story not listen to your acceptance speech._**

**Do you ever stop complaining? -_-**

**_WHAT WAS THAT?!_**

**Nothing... . **

**_Kidd... you should know by now she's not going to listen to_**** you...**

**Yeah... What Killer said...**

**_So... That's why you should just kill her instead of arguing with_****_ her..._**

**Yeah... Wait, WHAT?**

**_HAHAHAHA... **smirk**_**

**Uh-Oh... excuse me while I run for my life... Here's the next chapter... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

_"Okay, we'll be back." I grab Kidd and walk outside, locking the door behind me and grab Kidd's coat sleeve as we walk down the street toward the store. "Please behave yourself Kidd. I don't need attention on me." I say as we enter the store. "Just stay with me and don't talk to people, They tend to have attitudes so just ignore them, please?" I stop and look at him until he nods to me and waits while I grab a cart. "Okay, lets get our stuff and get out of here."_

"Anything you have questions about please ask." I say as I walk to the boxed section. Walking slowly down the isle, I glance over the boxes of food and reach for some noodles for spaghetti. Putting it in the cart I glance behind me and see Kidd studying something at one of the check out lines. "What is it Kidd?"

He points at a box on the shelf, "What do you use these for?" He looks at me as I recognize what it is he's pointing at, and immediately blush a dark red. I grab his arm and drag him off to the box isle, away from the object in question and thankfully other curious customers.

"Um... Those were... Um..." with each muttered hesitation, I turn a darker red.

"Well? Spit it out already!" Kidd snarls, loosing what little patients he has.

"There condoms... We use them to... uh...uh..." I blush harder and motion to his groin area.

"What?! Inflate it? Cut it off? What?!" He shouts, he's drawing a crowd.

"WE PUT IT OVER THE GUYS PENIS TO PROTECT AGAINST STD'S AND UNWANTED PREGNANCIES!" I blurt out and immediately blush and cover my mouth as my eyes grow wide as I stare at Kidd.

He blinks at me, then his expression glazes over. We're silent for a while as he lets the new information sink it. "What's it made of?"

I blink in surprise, _He's not even fazed..._ "Um... some type of rubber..."

"Hmmm" he hums as he thinks some more. "No good, Doesn't sound comfortable and I don't think you'd feel as much with it on..."

I blush again, "Stop talking about it! It's embarrassing!" I snap at him as I turn around and walk down the isle to the frozen foods section. As I lean over the cut meats I feel a hand descend onto my backside. I jump and swing around to glare at the one who smacked me and run nose first into a wall. "What was that for?"

"Felt like it... You have a nice ass." He states as he walks farther down the wall to look at some chicken.

_Did he just say I had a nice ass?_ I shake my head, _Focus he just invaded your personal space without your permission... What are you gonna do about that?_ I look down at the meat in contemplation. _Nothing... I'm such a wimp..._ I think as I hang my head.

I feel an arm drop onto my shoulders, and I glance up. Kidd is contemplating the meat, "Are you gonna get some or stand there burning a hole through them?"

I blush as I lean forward and grab some hamburger and three steaks. I set them into the cart and walk on. Kidd still has his arm around my shoulders and I feel even smaller than normal. All of a sudden the weight is lifted as Kidd spots something interesting and wonders towards it, I follow to see what it was that caught his eye and notice we're going down the candy isle.

As we go by I throw a couple bags of jelly beans into the cart. Kidd stops in front of the chocolate, _Oh my, does he have a thing for chocolate?_ He grabs some chocolate covered cherries and some chocolate syrup and looks at me expectantly.

I nod to him and he smirks at me. I look away as he sets them in the cart. "What's your name anyway?"

I blink at him and realize I haven't introduced myself yet. " It's Rayne, but my friends call me Ray." Then it hits me, "DO YOU ALWAYS SMACK SOMEONE'S BUTT BEFORE YOU KNOW THEIR NAME?!" I shout, people are staring at me now, but I don't care it's finally sunk in that I'm responsible for two very homicidal maniacs that aren't even supposed to be real much less in my home and that one of them got very familiar with me.

"No, just the girls, and only if I think their pretty." he says as if I'm not yelling at him.

"Don't touch me! Don't talk to me! Don't even look at me! OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE?" I start to hyperventilate as I crouch down in the isle. I grab my legs and start to sob into my knees.

"Hey, it's ok, don't panic. I didn't mean anything by it, I just reacted, I'm...sorry..." He sounded like it hurt him to apologize.

_Alright, breathe in... breathe out... breathe in... breathe out... don't panic... stay calm... think straight..._ I slowly calm down. When I compose myself, Kidd helps me up off the floor. "Thanks... Sorry... It's not your fault, and I was wrong to take it out on you. Let's finish the shopping and go home I'm really tired now..."

"... Alright, You can take a nap once we get home I can at least put up the cold stuff. Everything else can wait till you feel better." He says as he drapes his arm over my shoulders again.

* * *

Finally getting home, I drop off the bags and head to my room. _I'm so tired._I head into the bedroom, and shut the door. getting undressed I walk into the closet and grab one of the oversize shirts. Slipping it on, I head to the bed and slip under the blanket. I just start to slip into sleep when I here the door open slowly and close just as slowly. I roll my eyes as I roll over to see who it is.

Killer is standing in front of the door looking uncomfortable. "Yes? What is it?"

He stares at me for a while, "Um... can I watch TV in here? When Kidd finished putting away the food, he stole the remote, and I don't want to watch the show he put it on."

I blink at him, and motion to the bed as I reach into the nightstand's drawer for the remote and set it on the bed and scoot closer to the wall. " Sure just try to keep it quiet please." I ask and roll back over, curling into the blanket and sink into sleep again as I feel him sit on the bed next to me.

* * *

**Finally, I had such a hard time writing this chapter, I don't know why, but, I'm still not satisfied with it.**

**_Then you should have rewrote it._  
**

**o.0 NO! That would have taken longer! And the people were waiting for the next chapter.**

**_Then don't complain..._  
**

**_He has a point._**

**Whose side are you on anyway Killer?**

**_Mine of course...:D_  
**

**_You're both wrong, I'm on my side_ _:)_**

**0-0**

_**o_o**_

_****_**Well he told us... Here's the next chapter hope you enjoyed, review please. I welcome ideas for later chapters as well. See ya next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I have had some concerns about Kidd's personality and Rayne's.

First off, Kidd is really OOC right now I understand that, and that will be explained in the next chapter. Rayne brings it up about his attitude, and I didn't mean for him to sound romantic at all so far, I meant the store scene to be more... overbearing. I wanted to show Kidd as being someone who doesn't care what he does, and yes I know the apology was not showing that, but, again it will be explained in the next chapter.

Second, Rayne, you will find, is not in her right mind. She tends to act first and think later, I wanted her character to be like Kidd without the overbearing personality. So far her character has yet to stabilize into the story the way I want her to, but she is cooperating. I think she's gonna be harder to write, she's really twisted, but she likes to hide it.

Please stay with me I promise the story makes sense once it starts up, just the story is starting slower than expected. Plus chapters two and three were written at three a.m.

Concerning the fact that the summary doesn't fit with the story, it's only been three chapters, and they're kinda short chapters at that, just give it time. I hope this explains any questions you had without giving away what I'm gonna write in the future, but I didn't want you readers to be too confused about the characters.

I will have a new chapter up in a few days. my internet was down. and my mom was in the hospital.


	5. Settling in

**Welcome back all, I want to thank everyone who commented, thank you for giving me some incite on what I still need to work on.**

**_I told you to stop talking and get to the chapter..._**

**SHUT UP, KIDD! Why do you always interrupt the recognition and the farewells?**

**_Because it pisses you off. :D_**

**_You only feed his twisted sense of humor when you talk back to _****_him..._**

**-_- fine here's the next chapter...**

**_That's it? No arguing the point?_**

**Nope...**

**_... Fine! **storms away**_**

**Heehee enjoy... XD**

* * *

I jerked awake as I heard something break. _Do I even want to know?_ I decided I didn't and snuggled in to fall back to sleep.

"Could I have my lap back at some point in the near future?" a calm voice asked from above me and I froze. _Oh shit..._

I lifted my head enough to look at Killer, he had taken his helmet off so he could watch the TV better. "Sorry, I didn't realize I had moved over." I explained as I rolled off the edge of the bed, cursing as I hit the floor.

"No problem, you don't drool, but you do talk in your sleep." he replied looking over the edge of the bed as I rubbed the back of my head.

Then I froze, "What did I say?" I asked hoping I hadn't said anything embarrassing.

"Oh, nothing really, just moaning and a muffled name every now and then. But, don't worry, I won't tell." he grinned down at me. _God, he really does look like a blonde Kidd..._

I stared at him, then the blush set in and his grin stretched wider, if that's even possible.

There was another loud crash from the bathroom down the hall, _Oh lord, what'd he do now..._

I got up and walked out of the room to go see what Kidd had killed. Turns out it was my shower rod, and the metal shelf just outside of the shower.

Kidd stood in the center of the bathroom, glaring down at the shower curtain. _Does he not know how to shut the door?_ Then my eye drank in the sight before me. _**groans** Kidd..._

Kidd stood there in all his glory. He was naked as the day he was born, hair plastered to his face from the shower, water running down his body like it was trying to map out all the muscles. _Lord this man is built._ I must have made a noise because he whirled around so fast I stumbled back a step. My eyes widened when I got a good look at his front, I blush and spun around. _Oh god, he's so... Nobody is that big, right? _

"Can you please get dressed? And next time, please, shut the door?" I said without turning around. Not even waiting for his reply I shot off down the hall and back into my bed, burrowing under my blanket, and curling up against Killer's side. He didn't say anything, but I could feel him staring at me. "don't ask, you don't want to know."

"Kidd?" I nodded and I could feel his body shaking. I looked up and scowled up at him as he continued to chuckle.

* * *

_**Two hours later...**_

"Okay, guys can you come in here for a chat please?" I called from the kitchen as I cleared the table of the junk that was on it to begin with. _I hope neither of them kill me over this conversation... _I thought as they walked into the room. "I'd like some questions answered and I'm sure you have some as well.

* * *

**Okay all, I know, I know, it's been forever and I left a cliffhanger, I'm sorry, had some problems that took longer than I thought they would and I couldn't catch any time to update this. hope you like the...**

**_Are you talking again?_  
**

**Yes, shut. Up.**

**_:) NO!_  
**

**_Kidd let her finish with her excuse...  
_**

**__Thanx Killer... hey, wait it's the truth... Anyway hope you enjoy. sorry it took so long and I hope to update soon.**


End file.
